


A few words

by PessimistPrincess21



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mentioned Bedelia Du Maurier, POV Lesbian Character, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PessimistPrincess21/pseuds/PessimistPrincess21
Summary: Chiyoh repays Bedelia for her gracious favor the other night....
Relationships: Chiyoh/Bedelia Du Maurier
Kudos: 5





	A few words

**Author's Note:**

> Domestic Chiyoh/Bedelia (also why dont they have a ship name) anyway enjoy sorry if its bad its my first one

Chiyoh wakes up and checks the clock. 6am. She doesn't have to go to the Academy until 8. Two hours. Just enough time to repay the favour to Bedelia. Chiyoh smiles fondly down to the rope marks on her wrists and thinks about the tiny stumble in her walk for the past week. All thanks to Bedelia.

She turns over to her and snuggles her head into Bedelia's neck wrapping an arm around her torso. Bedelia smiles and pulls her hand closer. Chiyoh starts kissing her neck, causing a small moan from Bedelia and moves her hand down to Bedelia's hip. She looks up to her for consent. Bedelia grabs Chiyoh's hand and puts it in the middle of her sex. Chiyoh starts working away at the area, looking to ruin her. Bedelia pulls Chiyoh"s head closer and plants a kiss on her lips. Chiyoh stops midway and pulls her body back. "Not yet darling". 

Bedelia whines and reaches out for her as she gets up. Chiyoh rummage through her drawer to get the same rope Bedelia had used last week. When Chiyoh gets back, Bedelia had already started working on herself through her pants. Chiyoh pits the rope down and grabs Bedelia's wrists, moving them into one hand. She tsks and runs a finger down Bedelia's chin. "No darling. Are you going to be a good girl for me?" Bedelia whimpers and tries to pulls her hands back. Chiyoh pushes her on to the bed and pins her arms above her head. She places her lips on hers and cherishes the sound of Bedelia moaning. Their tongues battle for dominance (sorry lol), Chiyoh gaining the upper hand. She moves down to her jaw, her neck, then starts kissing her shoulder. "Are you still going to be uncompliant?" Bedelia shakes her head with what composure she has left. "Good." 

Chiyoh lets go of her arms and pulls her vest over her arms. She clamps her teeth over her pyjama bottoms and pulls them down. Chiyoh slides the underwear down and throws it away. She stares, in awe at her stunning appearance. She leans into Bedelia's ear and whispers "You're beautiful. So beautiful." Bedelia blushes under the attention. Chiyoh grabs the rope and ties Bedelia's hands to the bed. She tugs at them but gives up soon after. Chiyoh kisses between her breasts right down to her vagina. She sticks her tongue into her clit. Taking the whole pussy in her mouth Bedelia moans and turns her hips to the side. Chiyoh grabs them and moves them back down. She works the area for a while causing Bedelia to arch her back. Bedelia finally cums. 

She moves to kiss Bedelia with the taste on her lips and moves her eyes up to look at Bedelia's state and smiles. she unties Bedelia's wrists. She takes one hand into her own and massages the blood into her arms again, doing the same to the other. Getting up, she throws wipes and a checkered shirt on the bed. Its always been like this. Few words spoken. They both enjoy it. Mostly showing love physically rather than with words. The way they like it. Bedelia manages to sit up and smiles at Chiyoh. "That was.... great. I know you said you were a bottom but you're a great top. You know it means a lot coming from me. I'm an ultimate top." Chiyoh smirks and sits next to her. "Hahh you're an amazing bottom as well." Chiyoh rests her head on Bedelia's shoulder. She checks the time. 6.30. Turning back to Bedelia she says, "Round 2?" Smiling, she responds "Round 2."


End file.
